the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Lella/Omega
' ' Omega Name: '''Zachary Lella/Omega '''Known Alias: '''Subject 2, Asset 1002 '''Occupation: Student Classification: '''Vigilante/Anti-Hero/Military Experiment '''Abilities: '''Super Strength, Psychic manipulation, Super Speed, Healing factor, great resistance to physical pain, Fire manipulation, Super Hearing, Flight, does not age past the physical age of 21 years old. '''Known Relatives: '''Harry Atkins/Anex (Adopted Brother), James Blakely/Acies Field.(Adopted Brother II) '''Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, TheOutcastes, The Outlawed Education: 'Current High School Student 'History: After Anex disappeared a new subject was needed to start the next phase of this experiment to make the ultimate defense against the Meta-Humans and Vigilante’s that began to surface. With fear and hysteria these government groups were kept off the books with large funds pouring in to help the experiment. Zach would go to Staten Island High when he would be taken for the experiment. Zach would be watched and studied for nearly 3 years prior to his abduction. Anex 2.0 later renamed the Omega Project would use original findings with Anex and Key agents in The Outsider’s DNA to make a new project entirely. In doing so the aging process would become unstable. Tings became more unstable when Zach manages to escape killing countless Division Agents after his memory was successfully suppressed, Amanda Hawthorne would step in to request that Sylvia Barnes not try to make a new subject until Zach is killed or returned. Eventually Zachary is found nearly three months later rapidly aging with only Blue Kpg compressing the aging process. Eventually this would stop Zach from physically aging. Red Kpg causes some issues with Zach’s DNA making him Black out and become Omega when exposed. Sylvia for a short period of time manages to control him using a Red Kpg Ring keeping him in omega state. Zach has very little memory of his past. Omega was created as a phase to be a second experiment prior to the ACIES Project used in an attempt to weaponized meta-humans. As things progressed with the experiment Harry would manage to escape. In this escape without control of his abilities he would kill 15 people and severely injure 5. When the Outsider would hear of the explosion over at the lab at the docks Michael would get over there too late and find many dead. Amanda ‘Thorne’ Hawthorne would be there investigating on her own. Much of Amanda’s past prior to the Division is unknown. She would become the head of various governmental organizations such as Division, The E.Y.E, and some minor involvement in the Government organization known as A.R.M.S. Amanda knows almost anything and everything that goes on and at times goes as far to have uncovered specific Vigilante’s secret identities. Amanda has been known at times to bite off more than she can chew but always does things according to a greater plan. Amanda is often 10 steps ahead and doesn’t usually let her emotions waiver her judgment. She has been known to be cold calculated but someone who believes in doing things at any risk to get her objective done, or protect the agenda she serves. Often she works trying to defend innocent people seeing the vigilantes as too powerful feeling that tip the scales too much so she must keep them in ordinary people’s favor. She has minor fighting techniques with major weaponry and back up behind her. After Anex was created by a rogue sub-section of Division agency with Thorne unaware of their dubious project following the meta-human soldier project being put on ice due to the original experiment resulting in the deaths of various volunteers.Michael would come to the conclusion Thorne had suspected that the Division agency went rogue and started dabbling in Meta-Human experimentation despite her personally putting the experiment on ice after multiple failures resulting in the death of each of their volunteer agents. Thorne would secretly repossess Omega, and be in pursuit of Anex. Meanwhile Thorne would be very much curious of the success Sylvia Barnes had when others in charge of the experiment failed. Omega would be studied but they would not be fully aware prior to Anex how to properly keep him comatose. Unaware of his capabilities Zach would black out and kill a bunch of armed Division agents. In what would be a horrific crime scene where people were murdered in gruesome manors body parts ripped apart and bones crushed. Omega would be stronger than Anex in most ways but would not be as powerful with his mental abilities. Omega would be found on the same site where Anex was Outsider would track him down wearing a black and gray hoodie, Jeans and boots. Zach unintentionally would blackout and attack The Outsider in an encounter where he would almost kill Michael and then manage to escape. 'Before the experiment:' Before the experiment Zach was a Student that attended Staten Island High school. He was a wacky, goofy, and downright crazy person that loved nothing more than to make people laugh or smile. He was never a serious person, he always saw the good in people, and always stuck up for his friends. Zach was also a talented singer and was even apart of the Staten Island High School Concert Choir. He had a best friend named Meagan whom he has known for many years and trusted more than anyone else in his life. In Staten Island high they became a couple in their junior year. However, their senior year would be the end of them. 4 days before the graduation ceremony the division broke into Meagan’s house while she and Zach were fighting because he found out she was cheating on him. They took Zach, shot and killed Meagan in front of him and then burned the house down to make the media think that they both perished in a house fire. During the process of the experiment he felt a lot of guilt and hatred towards himself because even though she cheated on him the last thing he ever said to his best friend and girlfriend was that he hated her. 'After the experiment:' Unlike Anex, The Division wiped Zachs memory completely. Having his memory wiped Zach no longer knew who he was or anything from his past. after the completion of Project Omega The Division tested what Zach was capable of. Some of those methods included inhuman torture to see the limits of his healing factor. A year later during a combat test Zach has his first black out which led to him waking up to dead bodies all around him. He was confused but used this to escape. Zach spent months on the run, but discovered his body was aging quickly. He was able to control the healing by absorbing blue KPG however it stopped him from completely aging. During the months constantly running and having numerous blackouts he was confronted by a man in a blue hood who said he wanted to help. Zach did not believe him, blacked out and almost killed him the only thing that stopped him was a vial of venom. Encounters: Omega has had several encounters and run ins with The Outsider, Infantry, Exodus, Anex, Acies, Vengeance, Edge, Suicide, Silver Frost, Sylvia Barns, Fearful, Samuel Cage, Ghost fire, Virus, Night Prowler, the horsemen, and his most dangerous encounter with Annihilation. 'LEGACY': Alternate universe':' on a parallel earth where Annihilation dominated the earth and killed most of earth’s hero’s including the outsider, Zach and a few of the surviving heroes are struggling everyday just to stay alive. In this earth Annihilation killed Zoie right in front of Zach. As he buried her corpse Zach decided that he was done burying his loved ones. He did something that he swore he would never do and made a deal with Omega. Omega and Zach were no longer fighting for control; they became two halves made whole in a single cause to destroy Annihilation. This unlocked unimaginable power in Omega which allowed him to defeat and kill Annihilation. However, when he killed Annihilation it caused Annihilation’s spirit to take control of Omega. Unfortunately Omega and Annihilation both suppressed Zach and took full control of his body. With the combined power of Annihilation and Omega they took control of the earth. 'Love interest:' While in trying to complete H.S. as a “normal” student Zach met and befriended a friend of Harrys named Zoie. Zoie was a computer genius who knew about Zach and Harry’s powers. She found out when Harry failed to wipe her memory of when he saved her. After a while Zoie and Zach started hanging out socially whenever they could. During the Annihilations take over Zach confessed to Zoie that he loved her and she told him that she loved him to. 1 and a half years after Annihilations defeat Zach and Zoie got married. 'OMEGA STATE:' While it is not confirmed the reason for the black outs being something similar to Michael as Para GX. Michael Daversa being experimented on by Armagedon he would gain the name Para GX. Michael being the most powerful Para Experiment and the key component in making the other Para experiments in the future. The attempt to make a Para Experiment without Michael’s blood while extremely rare and unlikely, is possible. As a result of the experiment Michael has knowledge of how to fight and in stealth. Being Para GX; Michael is powerful but doesn’t start that way. When Michael was experimented on the Para GX state was part of Michael and the experiment didn’t work as intended. Michael would have the murderous, blood thirsty part of Para GX would still be there dormant within him. Michael would have the black outs happen and become more problematic and more reoccurring until Anna Marie gave him word that a dagger could stop it, or kill him. After using it Michael would be separated and they would manage to stop the Para GX state. Michael would learn he still could use it but the ability would be under his control more so. He would learn how to make it follow what he wanted. Michael has difficulty using it and controlling it his eyes turn red at times when it’s revealing itself. When Michael has the veins his eyes are red and black and he has the veins. When he is in control he has red eyes or red and black eyes minus the veins. Omega has the black veins but does not have red eyes instead his iris’s keep the same blue/green color much like Anex. Zach never learns to full control the Omega state but manages to tap into a part of it but can’t stay with it too long without it causing a blackout. During those blackouts Omega becomes beast like; killing and annihilating almost any and all in his path. Unlike Anex Omega’s memories weren’t manipulated but his blackouts manage to be something he learns to suppress and avoid at times. 'VIGILANTE:' ' ' 'REDEMPTION' ' '''The Outsider would learn of Zach’s escape offering him a chance to redeem himself he would give him a special kind of Black Kpg ring to help Omega suppress the random flare up of the Omega state. Zach having more of a chance would be closely watched by The Outsider, Infantry and Night Prowler. Omega would prove himself overtime working to be a vigilante. Omega and Outsider occasionally make alliances but he does not agree with the way he does things. Zach would become affiliated with the '''Outlaws': A team of former villains, vigilante’s and criminals that are redeeming themselves for their past. Omega works to become a transition from villain to vigilante. Zach is one of the first members of the Outlawed. A group of Assassins, Villains, and Mercenaries that are all looking to turn a new leaf. Some of the other key members are Anex, Acies, Suicide, and Edge. 'WEAKNESS(S)' Venenum/Venum/Venom: A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. First weakness Michael ever discovers. Epinephrine(inject able adrenaline): The epinephrine causes his adrenal glands to go into overdrive and make him go into a psychotic meltdown for 5 minutes destroying anything he sees until he passes out. ' ' ' ' 'Physical Description:' ' ' Height: '6’4” '''Weight:'280 LBS 'Eyes:'Blue/Green 'Hair:'Brown 'Gender:'Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A 'ABILITIES:' 'PERSONALITY: ' (Zach)'Edgy, ill-tempered and paranoid due to his time in captivity. His time on the run has made him develop trust issues. He does not like to hurt people and is always afraid of what happens when he has his episodes. He tends to try and stay away from people as much as he can for his own protection and everybody else’s safety. '(Omega) Sadistic and calculating omega loves the sound of people screaming and the feeling of blood on his skin. He loves to kill, but unlike Para GX he has a little bit of intellect which is how he has been able to keep himself from being captured. He hates the fact that he can never be in full control and is anxious to start killing those he deems as threats to his safety which makes him even more dangerous when unleashed. He lusts for more power and for a way that he can take full control of Zach completely. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: '''Gray and black hoodie, jeans, and boots. ' ' '''